1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chucking device for a disk player and a disk player, and in particular relates to a chucking device for a disk player capable of chucking operation and canceling the chucking operation in operative association with the forward and back movement of a slidable slider and a disk player having such a chucking device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a disk player for recording and/or reproducing using a disk recording medium such as a compact disk, in a state that the disk is introduced on a turntable, the disk is pushed on the turntable with a chucking member, and while the disk is driven by the turntable, an optical pick-up is radially moved, thereby writing or reading out a signal.
Therefore, in the disk player, the chucking member must be moved in the chucking direction in synchronous with the insertion of the disk. Then, the disk player has been conventionally provided with a slider which is driven by a motor via a rack/pinion mechanism, thereby switching the chucking operation. The slider is stretched by a tension coil spring in the retracting direction to an initial position. Alternatively, during retraction, with a helical torsion coil spring, the slider is urged in the retracting direction while during progressing, the slider is flicked by an elastic snapping force in the progressing direction.
In such a manner, according to the structure in that the slider for switching the chucking operation is stretched in the retracting direction by the tension coil spring or flicked in the retracting and progressing directions by the helical torsion coil spring, a peak load of slider driving is generated in an unnecessary portion, reducing the operational stability by the additional load. Also, at the moment when the slider is released from the driving, the slider is backward moved to the standby position by the force of the spring, so that noise is produced at this time.
Also, in the conventional backward movement system by the spring, if a driving gear is rotated in the following operation, the slider may be mated with the gear, so that the stability of chucking starting operation may be decreased; a user is unnecessarily disturbed; or operational noise may be produced, causing to deteriorate a commercial value of the disk player.